The present invention relates to a vehicle pedal lock which prevents the use of a swinging vehicle control pedal by capturing the pedal between two pedal brackets and holding it immobile. The present invention includes a method of locking a vehicle pedal.
There are other control pedal disabling devices. However, none have all the features of the present invention, and none function as simply as the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,846 to Simon, discloses a control pedal disabling device having an outer housing and an inner shaft member mounted within the housing for relative rotary and telescopic movement. A first clamp structure is journaled on the shaft and a second clamp structure is threaded on the shaft so that, as the shaft is rotated in the housing, the clamp members are moved toward and away from each other into and out of locking engagement with the brake pedal. The inner shaft and outer housing are slid telescopically relative to each other to engage the fire wall of the vehicle with the clamp members clamped about the brake pedal (Abstract).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,710 to De Lucia et al., discloses a brake pedal immobilizing device which captures the shaft of the control pedal. De Lucia ""710 discloses a device having first and second shafts with crossheads mounted thereon to clamp a brake pedal shaft between them (col. 5, lines 21-25). U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,587 to Vito, similarly discloses a shaft-locking device for locking the brake or clutch of a vehicle in which a U-shaped housing extending downward is used to capture the shaft of the pedal between the arms that make up the U. The downward extending U-shaped housing has a first arm attached to the base of the device and has a second shorter arm which defines a gap for receipt of the brake or clutch pedal shaft. The device includes a locking means associated with the second arm for locking the underside of the pedal (col. 2, line 66xe2x80x94col. 3, line 9). This locking means is a rod 28 with a pin 26. As shown in FIG. 4, as the rod 28 extends upward, the pin 26 enters the slot 22, pulls up and secures the bottom of the brake pedal 13 in an upward or extended position so that it cannot be depressed (col. 4, line 65xe2x80x94col. 5, line 2).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,197 to Mellini, et al., also discloses a shaft-locking or pedal arm locking device. The device includes a first member having a lower movable plate and a shaft extending therefrom. A second member is provided with an upper stationary plate that includes a second hollow shaft. The first shaft slides in the second hollow shaft, whereby the upper and lower movable plates are adapted to receive a pedal arm of a vehicle therebetween (abstract).
Other past devices include a locking mechanism between the steering wheel of a vehicle and the vehicle pedal such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,238 to Tamir (road vehicles) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,539 to Russ et al. (aircraft controls).
There is a need for a simple, sturdy, locking vehicle pedal device which captures the subject vehicle pedal such that the vehicle pedal is rendered inoperable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple to use, sturdy, locking vehicle pedal device for a movable pedal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle pedal lock for a movable pedal which includes a first elongated member having a base plate at one distal terminal end, the elongated member defining a longitudinal channel through at least a portion of the first elongated member. The base plate is adapted to rest against the floor of the vehicle substantially beneath the vehicle pedal. The vehicle pedal lock includes an upper pedal bracket mounted on the first elongated member near a distal end of the longitudinal channel. The upper pedal bracket is supported on the first elongated member by a three-prong yoke or brace. The pedal lock includes a second elongated member slidably engaged by the first elongated member in the longitudinal channel. The second elongated member includes a lower pedal bracket at a distal terminal end of the second elongated member. The lower pedal bracket has at least one adjustable claw used to limit lateral movement of the vehicle pedal upon its capture within the vehicle pedal locking device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for locking a movable vehicle pedal such that the pedal is rendered inoperable.
The present invention provides a sturdy vehicle pedal lock for a movable pedal of a vehicle which includes a first elongated member having a base plate at one distal terminal end, the elongated member defining a longitudinal channel through at least a portion of the first elongated member. The base plate is adapted to rest against the floor or fire wall of the vehicle substantially beneath the vehicle pedal. The vehicle pedal lock includes an upper pedal bracket mounted on the first elongated member near a distal end of the longitudinal channel. The upper pedal bracket is supported on the first elongated member by a three-prong yoke or brace. The pedal lock includes a second elongated member slidably engaged by the first elongated member in the longitudinal channel. The second elongated member includes a lower pedal bracket at a distal terminal end of the second elongated member. The lower pedal bracket has at least one adjustable claw used to limit lateral movement of the vehicle pedal upon its capture within the vehicle pedal locking device. The second elongated member has an extendable free proximal terminal end, opposite the lower pedal bracket such that the lower pedal bracket slidably moves with respect to the upper pedal bracket, and includes lock detents on the second elongated member. A key-lock, including a locking pin which engages the locking detents, is mounted to the first elongated member. The first and second elongated members are adapted to capture and lock the vehicle pedal between the upper and lower pedal brackets such that the pedal may not be depressed.
The present vehicle pedal lock includes a spring-biased temporary latch which engages a series of crests and valleys on the second elongated member whereby the first and second elongated members slide in predetermined increments.
The present invention also includes a surface interface between the temporary latch and the second elongated member which produces tactile and audible responses.
The present invention includes a method of locking a movable vehicle pedal.